Yahiko's First Pimple
by AryKoneko26
Summary: Last chapter! Poor Yahiko. Eh doesn't understand the torture of puberty. ^_^x"
1. Default Chapter

*Author's Note* Ah, finally, an idea came up. This was inspired by my own story. It's my first fanfic, so don't get upset if you think this is stupid!

**Yahiko's First Pimple**

It's a beautiful morning, as Yahiko woke up with an….."AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Everyone entered his room immediately.

"Yahiko! What's wrong?" Kaoru asked in concern. "You sound like you just earned a horn!"

" I did!" Yahiko said in dismay as he pointed to his forehead. There, right in the middle of his head, was the biggest, reddest, pimple they had ever seen. Silence grew thick throughout the dojo. Suddenly it was overcome by loud laughter, from Kaoru and Sanosuke. " Hey," Sano managed to say under his laughter. "I didn't know we owned a rhino!" Kenshin was not amused by this. As he raised his hand for silence, he took Yahiko by the hand and led him out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Sano said, gasping for breath. 

"I don't know." Kaoru answered. " But I hope he isn't angry at our behavior." **************************

Meanwhile, Kenshin was sitting Yahiko down in the kitchen. Yahiko sat there confused as he saw Kenshin take out a glinting sharp object.

"Hey!" Yahiko said trembling " what are you doing with that?" Yahiko was terribly scared now. _What is he doing?_ Yahiko thought. Soon, Yahiko could clearly see what Kenshin was holding, a needle. Kenshin stared at Yahiko with his dark violet eyes, then spoke in a low, serious tone.

"I'm going to pop that pimple." he said. Yahiko was very scared now. _There's going to be blood all over the place! _Yahiko thought quietly_ What is he thinking!_

Yahiko thought about this awhile and remembered when he first saw Kaoru pop her pimple. The pus spurted over her mirror. Kaoru didn't scream when this happened, but it looked plain gross. That was when Yahiko wanted to scream.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Kenshin!" Yahiko screamed. 

"ORO!?" 

Before Kenshin knew it, Yahiko was running as fast as he could, trying to escape the kitchen. Yahiko didn't know where he was going. All he knew was he wanted to escape. What he didn't know was that he was trapped in the dojo by people who wanted that pimple gone. Somebody then grabbed him hard on the collar.

"Don't worry, Yahiko," a female voice said sweetly. "I'll get that pimple off right away!" 

It was Kaoru. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_


	2. Kaoru and Sano's Lesson

*Author's Notes* I do not own Rurouni Kenshin (I wish!) Waah! I haven't updated anything! I'm such a horrible writer!

Kyoko: You said it. You're so mean to make fun of Yahiko! Its not his fault he's going through puberty fast.

TenkenChick: You had to just come in, didn't you?

Kyoko: Oh, I'm not annoying, I just got the stupid genes from you. *starts drinks the last can of Pepsi*

TenkenChick: 'Stupid Genes'? That is so lam-WHAT! *notices the 'last can of Pepsi'*

Kyoko, give me the Pepsi, and no one gets hurt.

Kyoko: *recognizes Tenken's agony* ::in a playful voice:: Why should I? It's just gonna go down my throat, ne?

TenkenChick: *fuming* I'LL STUFF MY FRICKEN FIST DOWN YOUR THROAT!!

*Kyoko goes into a feeble position*

TenkenChick: *Sinisterly smiling with the song 'Get Free by The Vines' playing in the background* hehehe, I know what I'll do to torture you. I'll make a romance fic about you and….hmmm, who is so ugly, Kyoko won't survive….hmmmm.

Kyoko: Have mercy, Evil Creator!

TenkenChick:….Amakasu Shougo!

Shougo: YIPEE!

Kyoko: WAAH! I'M GOING TO THE OTHERS!!

TenkenChick: Uh, oh. That's not good.

'The Others': TENKENCHICK! YOU MADE KYOKO CRY! PREPARE TO FEEL OUR WRATH!!

TenkenChick: *Banging her head on the wall* why did I make them so violent?

**********************************************************

"Kaoru, do you really have to do this?" Yahiko groaned.

"Why not?" Kaoru said enthusiastically. "It could be fun putting make up on a boy."

"M-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m" Yahiko stuttered.

"Huh?"

"….m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m"

"What?"

"m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m"

Kaoru gritted her teeth hard. "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"MAKE-UP!" Yahiko finally screamed.

Kaoru threw her long black hair over her shoulders and sighed.

"It won't make that zit disappear," Kaoru said "but it'll make it look smaller, now come on!"

Kaoru grabbed Yahiko by the collar as she dragged him on the dojo floor all the way to her room. She took out a dusty old box from the corner. It was dusty and full of cobwebs. Once Yahiko saw it, he made the most disgusted face. _Yuck! I can't believe she's gonna put that crap on my face! She should put it on her's. It'll blend in with her ugliness._

"Okay," Kaoru said relieved "The make-up session starts now! We'll start with this powder."

The powder sponge felt squishy and slimy on his face. It smelled like crap, too. When Kaoru was done, the pimple was still there.

"Hmmm," Kaoru thought a bit, and started again. "A little blush…..maybe some lipstick….eyeshadow! He needs eyeshadow…..more powder, and done!"

Kaoru handed Yahiko a mirror so he could see the mess she created on his own face. When he saw it, he felt like screaming like a sissy little six-year-old.

"What the %*#! did you do to my face!?!"

TenkenChick: Hey! No Cursing! *slaps Yahiko* Okay! Don't mind me. Just teaching a potty mouth a lesson. Okay, ACTION! *leaves the set*

"At least you can't see the zit!" Kaoru said under her gritting teeth.

"How could you see anything under this poor excuse for a face!?"

Yahiko ran, to the well to wash his face. There, was where his next opponent was, Sanosuke Sagara.

"Hey Rhino Head!" Sano said playfully. "Did you grow any other horns lately?"

Sano laughed his head off while Yahiko was left only grunting at his annoying 'pal'.

"What's your problem Roosterhead?" Yahiko replied.

"Don't take it so seriously, runt!" Sano scolded. "I have the perfect remedy for your zit mishap."

"What are you talking about?" Yahiko asked in confusion. "I've never seen you with a zit."

"That's why you should try what I do." Sano replied as he lifted down his red band off his head. There, lay a whole galaxy of zits. I'm not kidding about the 'galaxy' thing. Sano even made his own constellations from them. Sano started to point them out.

"That one is called Kaoru." he said. "As you can see, its not very pretty, is it?"

Scared and disgusted, Yahiko did what he did best, run. But there were still more. What you just witnessed, was only the beginning of his suffering. Pretty soon he will be surrounded by blood thirsty peo-

Yahiko: Could you cut it out! This fic is the scariest one I've ever been in. You don't know what its like living with a bunch of homicidal maniacs. *starts to cry*

TenkenChick: Okay, that's the end of this chapter. On to the Ending Notes!

*******************************************************

TenkenChick: I would like to give credit to SpongeBob SquareSpants who gave me the idea of the stuttering scene. I hope you liked it!

Yahiko: I didn't. *in a wheelchair and a cast* Those scenes hurt.

TenkenChick: But they didn't do anything to you!

Yahiko: I know, you did. All I did was say one tiny curse, then you had to have me beaten! I'm calling my lawyer!

TenkenChick: Don't do that! I need you for the next chapter! Uh…I'll…let set you up on a date with on of the others.

Yahiko: The Others?

TenkenChick: One of my original characters.

Yahiko: Oooh, I like this. Hmmm, can I choose?

TenkenChick: Yeah, whatever.

All the Original Characters: Uh, Oh *hiding behind something*

TenkenChick: Oh well, that's it for this chapter! Please Please Please Review! Until nextime! Ja 'ne!


	3. The Kenshingumi's Final Act of Terroror ...

Artemis(or TenkenChick if you want): Okayz, if you've read the reviews, Yahiko chose my OC, Mina, for his 'date' that I set up for him. Let's check out the hidden camera that Akerri used to spy on the two!

[goes to the screen, while you here Akerri mumbling something]

Artemis: If you're curious, the hidden camera is in Akerri's cap. 

[goes back to the screen]

Yahiko: So, how many fanfics has Tenken Chick put you in?

Mina: *blankly* yes.

Yahiko: Okay, that wasn't much of answer. What's your star sign?

Mina: *blankly* yes.

Yahiko: *thinks a bit* Do you like me?

Mina: *blankly* yes.

Yahiko: Yippee!! ^_^

Mina: I mean no!! NEVER!!

Yahiko: You said yes! Nya Nya Nya!!

*Mina starts to strangle Yahiko*

Mina: You lil brat! Why I oughtta- *pauses because of a something that sounds like a stampede of buffalo* What's that? Do you here it?

Yahiko: Now you're in for it!

*humongous crowd of Yahiko fangirls come running*

YahikoFangirls: STAY AWAY FROM OUR YAHIKO-KUN!!!

Mina: MEEP! *runs, runs, as fast as she can. They can't catch her shes the- uh, person that rhymes with can ^_^"*

Artemis:…..Okay, that was odd. Lets get back to the fic!

**********************************************************************

Kenshin decides that Kaoru, Sanosuke, and he should find a way to get rid of that, thing on his head. While they group together, they think of some people that might be able to help Yahiko.

"What about Saito?" Kaoru asked.

"Are you kidding!!!" Sano scowled. "He'd probably burn it with his cigarette. My headband idea was genius! Why didn't he buy it!"

"He was probably sickened by your 'galaxy'" Kaoru replied. "By the way, did I here you say you named a really ugly zit after me?!"

"Yup," Sano said. "You should be proud! You're the only one ugly enough to get a zit named after you."

"WHAT WAS THAT!!" Kaoru yelled. 

Soon enough, Kaoru and Sano were brawling on the floor trying to strangle each other.

"Stop, stop." Kenshin said softly. "We should think of this idea quietly, that we must."

"For once Kenshin, can you please stop talking like Yoda?" Sano yelled after he threw a fist at Kaoru.

"Oro" [guess who said that. ^_^x]

Suddenly, Kaoru and Sano stopped. They had thought of the one person that could probably cure him. The sly, foxy docter, Megumi Takani. 

"That's a wonderful idea!" Kenshin exclaimed. "We should bring Yahiko there at once!"

*******************************Meanwhile…****************************

Yahiko stared at his reflection from the water in the well.

"This pimple isn't that bad, is it?" Yahiko asked himself.

"Of course it is! You were ugly enough, now with a zit?!" his reflection ranted. After that, the reflection rippled and disappeared.

Yahiko stood there in silence, amazed at what his reflection just told him.

"That….was…not…right." he said to himself.

Behind him, was Kaoru calling out his name.

"Yahiko! Oh Yahiko!" she called out.

"What is it ugly!?" Yahiko yelled.

"Well so much for being nice," she said meekly. "I'm sorry for what I did for you, but all of us are going to the Akebeko to eat. Do ya wanna come?"

Yahiko felt his luck changing so he accepted the intvite. 

As they were walking, Yahiko noticed that Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano passed by the path they usually take to get to the Akebeko.

"Hey!" Yahiko called. "The way to the Akebeko is this way!"

Kenshin just smiled and gave him fake information.

"Oh," Kenshin faked. "We found a shortcut, that we have. It'll get us there faster."

"Oh," Yahiko replied. "and Kenshin."

"hmm?"

"Can you please stop with the Yoda thing. Its kinda annoying." Yahiko answered.

"Oro!" O.o

"Yeah, it was funny at first, but now its just plain stupid."

"Oro?!" o.O

As the four of them walked, Yahiko started to recognize the path they were going into. Why, it was the way to Megumi's house! _Uh oh_ Yahiko thought. _They really want to get rid of this zit!_

"Uh, I think I need to go to the bathroom!" Yahiko cried. "Bye bye!" 

Yahiko ran as fast as a turtle so Kaoru easily caught him.

"Nu uh Yahiko." Kaoru said sinisterly. "We're bringing you to Megumi's place!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Yahiko screamed as Kaoru dragged him on the ground.

"Is it really necessary to do that, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru didn't reply. All she did was drag Yahiko all the way to Megumi's house.

As they walked up to Megumi's door, Ayame and Suzume greeted Yahiko with childish talk.

"Look!" Ayame exclaimed. "Uncle Yahiko turned into a unicorn! Tee hee!"

"Yeah! A unicorn a unicorn! Tee hee!" Suzume copied.

"Uncle Yahiko," Ayame asked. "can we touch your horn?"

Yahiko gritted his teeth at these little girls.

"Aaah!" Ayame cried. "Uncle Yahiko is going to eat us!"

"Aaah! He gonna eat us! He gonna eat us!"

Kaoru sighed. "He's not going to eat you. Can you please called Megumi?"

"Okay!" Ayame said playfully. "Auntie Megumi! Can you help Uncle Yahiko! He turned into a unicorn!"

Megumi kneeled down and started to examine Yahiko's forehead. When she stood up, she sighed loudly.

"There is only one way for it to disappear." She said to poor Yahiko.

Yahiko was anxious. "What? How will it disappear?!"

Megumi took a sharp glinting object out of her pocket. A needle. 

"The only way is to pop it." she said.

"What?!" he yelled. "No way. Lets go guys. Guys?"

Soon enough, everyone in the room had a needle in there hand and started to corner poor Yahiko.

"Pop it. Pop it. Pop it. Pop it…" they chanted as they raised their needles.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Yahiko screamed as he woke from his nightmare. He gasped and took three deep breaths.

"ahh," he sighed. "It was all just a bad dream."

But as Yahiko touched his forehead, he felt a big bump. Not a lump from being punched by Sano, but a bump that formed during puberty. It was _the pimple_…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

************************************************************************

Artemis: Yeah, I know I made a sucky ending. I'm never writing like that again! From now on, its by role play, baby!

Akerri: Have you been watching too much Austin Powers again?

Artemis: *acts innocent* why, of course not.

Akerri: yeah, right.

Mina: Ya gotta save me! There are a bunch of crazy girls running after me!!!

Fangirls: *chanting* Kill the duelist! Kill the duelist!

Artemis & Akerri,: *major sweat drop*

Mina: They're threatening to destroy my dueling deck, and write fanfics about me and *shudders* W-W-Wheevil. *throws up after the sound of that name*

Artemis: *to the fangirls* Okay! Listen Up! It wasn't Mina's choice to go on a date with your 'Yahiko-kun'

Akerri: Yeah, it was her. *points at Artemis*

Fangirls: *staring at Tenken Chick (Artemis)*………….

Artemis: *major sweat drop*

[crowd of rabid Yahiko fangirls star chasing Tenken Chick] 

Artemis: Thanx a lot Akerri! You've actually succeeded in making me a frikken magnet to rabid howler monkeys! Get them away!

Akerri: Well, Artemis, or Tenken Chick you might call her, is a bit occupied with, uh….stuff, so I'll finish for her! *in a mocking high-pitched voice* Well, my fanfics over now. I expect a good review but of course you'll just give me flames 'cause I'm a stupid idiot! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Artemis: *manages to sneak away from the 'monkeys'* That's not how it goes! *ahem*

Well, my fanfic is over. I expect a good review! I f you don't like it DON'T REVIEW!

Akerri: That means that you won't get a review period!

Artemis: I'll deal with you later. Okay peoplez! Ja 'ne!


End file.
